${ 2.47 \times 1.6 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${2}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.07}\times {0.6}= {0.042}$ ${2}$ ${0.4}\times {0.6}+{0.04}= {0.28}$ ${8}$ ${2}\times {0.6}+{0.2}= {1.4}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${0.07}\times {1}= {0.07}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0.4}\times {1}= {0.4}$ ${4}$ ${2}\times {1}= {2}$ ${2}$ ${+}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 1 digit to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 1 = 3 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 2.47 \times 1.6 = 3.952} $